I'm a Girl, But I'm a Boy
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Eve tidak pernah menyangka kalau temann barunya, Aoi, ternyata seorang laki-laki, bahkan tunangannya, Chung. Dia harus menjaga rahasia Chung dari orang lain, atau perusahaan keluarga Eve akan jatuh. Contains Cheve , Elsai, Renaven.


**Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna! Beatrice sama kembali membawa sebuah fanfic bahasa Indonesia ke fandom Elsword~ #ditendang**

**Aslinya mau bikin Oneshot, tapi akhirnya malah bikin chapter. Yang oneshot bakalan di publish kalo saya udah ada niat XD. Berhubung kena writer block buat Last Chance sama Lost Contract, akhirnya bikin baru daripada inspirasi hilang :'3 salahkan Elsword sama THR (baca: tugas hari raya) bikin saya males nulis :'3**

**Sebenarnya saya dapet inspirasi dari temen saya yang gak main Elsword, tapi baca draft fanfic Elsai saya. Dia langsung jatuh hati sama IP (yang saya deskripsiin kayak cewek ahuahuehuehue #di land demolisher)**

**Without further ado, here's their classes!**

**Eve: Code Nemesis - Code Empress**  
**Chung: Iron coretprincesscoret Paladin - Deadly Chaser**  
**Aisha: Elemental Master**  
**Rena: Grand Archer**  
**Raven: Blade Master**  
**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

***Ini cuma buat penampilan mereka. Mereka gak punya kekuatan khusus atopun bawa-bawa senjata. Tangan Raven juga bukan tangan Nasod btw. :3**

**Also, nama panjang mereka di ff ini (gomen saya cuma bisa bikin nama jepang ;;) :**

**Eve: Evelyn Anatolyevna (kehabisan nama, comot dari litbus 8D #plak)Chung: Chung Seiker/Aoi Lacher  
Aisha: Aisha Nanami  
Rena: Rena Kiriyama  
Raven: Raven Kuroki  
Elsword: Elsword Sieghart**

**I don't own Elsword! Saran dan Review sangat dibutuhkan :3  
**

* * *

Chapter 0: Beginning

_Kini kau berada di sampingku, namun keberadaanmu terasa begitu jauh, seolah kita tengah terpisah oleh kaca yang tidak terlihat._

_Tangan dinginku menggenggam erat tanganmu yang hangat, berusaha mengambil kehangatanmu sebanyak mungkin. Mata emasmu hanya menatapku. Aku dapat melihat sedikit kesedihan di matamu yang selalu terlihat dingin. Tanganku yang kosong meraih rambut panjangmu yang terurai dan menyisirnya dengan jariku selembut mungkin._

_Perlahan, tanganku melepas genggamannya. Perasaan rindu akan kehangatan tubuhmu langsung menerpaku, namun perasaan itu tidak kutunjukkan di wajahku. Aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana dan berbalik, memunggungi mu. Aku tidak dapat melihatmu, namun dapat kudengar isak tangis pelanmu._

_Aku ingin berbalik dan memelukmu. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipimu._

_Aku ingin mengelus punggungmu, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi._

_Sekali saja, aku ingin kembali ke waktu itu. Waktu seperti dulu._

_Namun aku tahu; kehidupan kami tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi._

_Dengan langkah berat, aku berjalan menjauhinya. Isak tangisnya tenggelam di tengah keributan serangga malam yang mengisi gendang telingaku._

* * *

Bagi SMA Hikarizaka, sebuah SMA ternama di Kota Velder, kedatangan seorang murid baru bukanlah hal yang biasa. Oleh karena itu, kedatangan seorang murid pindahan dari luar kota disambut begitu meriah oleh kelas 2-A. Murid pindahan itu bernama Aoi Lacher, bukan sebuah nama yang umum, apalagi untuk seorang perempuan yang begitu manis. Gadis itu memiliki mata biru laut yang begitu indah dengan pupil berbentuk seperti jejak kaki anjing. Rambutnya berwarna krim panjang dengan dua bagian kecil berwarna coklat, begitu cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Gadis malang itu terlihat begitu panik begitu murid kelas 2-A berusaha berbicara dengannya.

Diluar kelompok itu, berdiri tiga orang perempuan lain. Satu memiliki rambut berwarna ungu yang dikuncir ke bawah. Dia melihat sang murid baru yang panik dengan wajah jahil.

"Dia teman sebangkumu kan, Eve?" Gadis berambut ungu yang kerap di panggil Aisha menengok ke gadis berambut perak panjang di sebelahnya. Eve mengangguk pelan, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Dia ngomong apa sama kamu?"

"Dia hanya bilang, 'senang bertemu denganmu', kemudian diam." Eve berkata dengan singkat, tatapannya masih kosong menatap anak pindahan itu.

"Tidak terdengar seperti orang baik bagiku..." Sosok yang paling dewasa di antara mereka, Rena, menggeleng pelan. Rena adalah gadis yang paling tinggi di antara mereka. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hijau muda.

"Dia pasti pemalu. Gimana kalo kita ngobrol sama dia?" Aisha mengusulkan dengan senyum jahil khasnya, yang biasanya dia tunjukkan jika ada maksud tertentu-yang biasanya berakhir dengan tidak baik.

Eve hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli. Sementara Rena mengangguk, walaupun tidak terlihat yakin.

"Yosh! Pulang sekolah nanti, kita ngobrol sama dia!"

Kedua teman Aisha tidak terlihat bersemangat. Aisha hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan tidak peduli dan langsung berlari keluar, mengurus apapun masalahnya.

* * *

"Yo, Aoi! Ada waktu?"

Walaupun Aisha berkata begitu, dia tidak membiarkan Aoi menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung menariknya ke belakang sekolah. Disana, Rena dan Eve tengah mengobrol. Mereka berhenti membicarakan apapun yang mereka bicarakan dan langsung menatap Aisha dan Aoi, satu dengan tatapan kosong dan satu terlihat kasihan.

"M-Maaf, a-aku harus pergi..." Aoi berbisik, namun cukup keras hingga ketiga orang itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Kami hanya ingin ngobrol sebentar, ya kan?" Gadis periang berambut ungu itu langsung menengok ke arah temannya, yang memberikan anggukan setuju. Senang karena akhirnya mendapat dukungan, dia menengok kembali ke arah Aoi dengan senyum lebih lebar. "Aku Aisha! Yang berambut putih itu Eve, dan yang berdada besar itu Rena-"

"K-Kurang ajar!" Rena memukul kepala Aisha dengan wajah merah. "M-Maaf soal Aisha, d-dia memang begitu!"

Aoi menatap mereka dengan wajah semerah tomat, namun berhasil memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil. "...A-aku... Aoi Lacher..."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Aoi." Eve akhirnya angkat bicara. Nada suaranya datar. "Sekarang boleh aku pulang, Aisha? Aku yakin Aoi juga berpikiran begitu."

"Geez, kadang-kadang kamu membosankan, Eve!" Aisha terlihat kesal, namun akhirnya tersenyum lebar ke arah Aoi. "Arah rumahmu kemana? Siapa tau kita bisa pulang bareng!"

"A-Aku dijemput..."

Desahan lagi dari Aisha. "Dasar orang kaya." Kemudian dia menengok ke arah Rena dan Eve. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, sebelum orang gila itu merusak kamarku. Daah, Rena, Eve!" Memberikan sebuah tos pada dua sahabatnya, kemudian dia tersenyum pada Aoi. "Sampai jumpa besok, Aoi!"

Aoi balas tersenyum, kemudian ketiga orang itu menyaksikan punggung Aisha yang makin menjauh di kejauhan.

"Maaf soal Aisha. Dia memang begitu." Sekali lagi, Rena berkata dengan nada meminta maaf. "Dia masih memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan orang gila? Kapan dia akan mengakui perasaannya, ya..."

Sang murid baru hanya tertawa pelan, kemudian membungkuk sopan pada dua teman barunya. "A-Aku harus pergi sekarang... terima kasih atas hari ini, Rena, Eve."

"Nn, senang bertemu denganmu, Aoi." Rena balas membungkuk sambil tersenyum. Aoi melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari ke arah gerbang.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Eve?" Rena menengok pada temannya yang sejak tadi diam. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Eve mendesah-sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan.

"Sejak tadi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kau dan Aisha," Eve mendongak, menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku akan menikah."

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu disini?"

"Lumayan." Laki-laki berambut pirang berantakan mengatakan dengan datar pertanyaan dari supir sekaligus sahabatnya. Mata birunya menatap langit senja di luar mobil mewahnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak terlalu suka sekolah itu." Pria berambut hitam yang tengah menyupir tertawa pelan sambil menatap tuannya dari kaca spion dalamnya. Walaupun wajah dan rambutnya jelas laki-laki, pakaian yang dikenakannya tidak. Yang dikenakannya adalah seragam sekolah SMA Hikarizaka... untuk perempuan. Di pangkuannya, terdapat sebuah wig berwarna seperti rambut aslinya, namun panjang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Chung. Apa kau ingat apa yang akan kita lakukan tiga hari lagi?" Mendengar pertanyaan supirnya, laki-laki itu mendesah keras, seolah telah mengingat apa yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi.

"Aku tahu." Dia menjawab dengan datar, namun ketus. "Pertemuan dengan calon istriku, anak dari keluarga Anatolyevna itu kan?"


End file.
